Power Rangers: Zodiac Within
by M.D. De La Croix
Summary: A new threat from deep space looms in the horizon. Zordon rises from the shadows and chooses four teens to protect the Earth with new powers derived from the Zodiac! Can they save the world? Warning: mild guy on guy. I will not update if not reviewed.
1. Disclaimer

This story is a complete original. I would like to thank the people that made this possible, namely Caitie and Andres. I do not own the name Power Rangers or the old characters from the shows that make cameos. Please enjoy.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The shadows shifted and whirled. From them came a sound. A voice. "Earth. I must have it. I must kill. I must devour. I must consume the light. Earth must fall by our hands."

"Yes Master Shadow." The minion bowed to the shadow, and left the room.

Again, the darkness moved and stirred. It was unsettled by being so close, and not being able to kill. It laid silent. Quiet again. Contemplating the little planet's destiny.


	3. OMG! I HATE BLUE!

Chapter 1 : OMG! I Hate Blue

I got out of gym. It was 12:45, and I was about to head to lunch. This was my favorite time of the day because I got to see the hot new student. Supposedly, he was from Italy and just moved here a few weeks ago, but he already had reached a notorious level of popularity. He was pleasant to the eyes. He had this killer smile. I was practically drooling as I turned the corner. My body already sweaty from the "work out" we had done. Since when is dodgeball a workout? Anyways, at least my new pink Abercombie t-shirt hadn't gotten dirty and whatnot. 12:46, so close. I can feel the excitement boiling inside.

"Hey Cliff!" Ugh, no Jared. My green totting friend. Must avoid him. Don't make eye contact. Look into space. Ew, I hate the green hoody he's wearing. Keep walking.

"Hey Cliff! I gotta talk to you about the prom." No Lyla! Ugh. No one has worn yellow jeans since, well, um, never. They do her no justice.

"Cliff, get over here! We gotta finish that Physics project!" Anna was chasing me! I like her red top. Anyways, I must avoid her. Just one more turn, and there he would be. Gio!

I was powerwalking through the corridors. In front of me was Lyla. I turned right. Damn Anna! I backtracked. Jared! Argh, they trapped me. They're smarter than they look apparently.

"What do you want?" I gave up on "accidentally" bumping into Gio. It was already 12:48, he was already in his next class. Sigh.

I came back to reality. I was hit suddenly hit with a cacophony of voices. They were all talking at the same time. How…. them. It was typical behavior. They would be nowhere with out me.

"Shut up. Okay Lyla you start off."

"Okay." She smiled politely as she usually did to calm down. "So anyways, the guys at the hall want to provide their own DJ."

"And the problem is?"

"Well that really cool College kid I met a few weeks back wants to do it. He's actually pretty good."

"Lyla, go with the guys at the hall. The DJ is probably included in what we paid, and plus I believe that they would have a unbiased collection of music. Not everything has to be, well, new."

One down.

"Anna?"

"Physics project is due on Monday!"

"Say no more I have it all done. Typed up the papers last night."

Two down.

"Jared?"

"Can I crash at you house? My parents are out for the weekend."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I just have to run it by my mom. Where these things so urgent you had to prevent my destiny from fulfilling itself?"

They all nodded in concurrence. How self centered of them? Note to self be more about me.

"I have a question for you all. What's in your closet? Cause seriously, I can't believe that all that Jared has is green. All that Lyla has is yellow, and all that Anna has is red. And by the way Lyla, yellow jeans is a no no." I smiled, and walked past them.

"Hey! What are you doing after school anyways?" yelled Lyla.

"Trying to find friends with a better fashion sense." I laughed to myself.

"No seriously. We wanna hang out. Wanna come?" screamed Anna.

"Yeah sure where?"

"It's a surprise." yelled Jared.

"Okay whatever."

I made my way to lunch. Blech, tuna casserole.

Finally, the day is done and it's the weekend! Friday rulez. I was walking down by the gyms and pools. I had forgotten my watch in gym.

Then all of a sudden I see Gio! My heart starts racing. Beat. Beat. Beat. Ugh, this is the moment I was waiting for.

I trip. I fall on my face. There is nothing on the floor to trip me. How can this happen to me? Not now! Not in front of him! Oh my god! He's walking towards me. He's smiling. He must think I'm a retard. Why am I not dying?

"Hi, are you okay?"

I order for a higher being to smite me!

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cause you been on the floor for some time now."

Ugh, the accent was so enthralling.

"Yeah, um I just thought I dropped something."

Stupid answer.

"You want some help?"

He wants to help me! What a gentleman!

"Um sure. But don't you think that it's kinda weird."

"Nonsense when people need help, you should help."

Now that was classy.

I stumbled upwards. He took my hand and helped me up. He smiled at me. Wow that smile was to die for. This had to be a dream. A very good dream. I must still be in Pre –Cal listening to Mrs. Franz rant on.

"You are sure you are okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for your help."

I started to run.

"Wait! I don't know you name!"

"It's Cliff."

"Well hello Cliff, I'm Gio." He ran towards me and shook my hand. "Do you want to go out sometime?" He seemed shy ad unsure of what he was saying.

"Um what?" I must be delusional from the fall. Breath. Breath.

"Do you want to go out?" Ok, maybe I wasn't.

"Like to hang out?"

"Um, on a date. I understand if you decline. You must already have a boyfriend. I am sorry I have asked."

He turned around, and started to walk away.

"I would love to go out."

He turned around astonished. Hell, I was astonished. He must not have expected that one coming. I didn't either. I took out a pen and some paper, and wrote down my cell number.

"Here's my number."

My heart was beating faster than I had ever felt it beat before. He gave me his number, and my heart leapt. I was going to go out with Gio! When he went back to soccer practice, and I was alone, I was doing my happy dance. Step. Leap. Bow. Twirl. Smile.

I danced all the way to the locker room. I received my fair share of stares. I didn't care though. I was going out with Gio! I had to tell Anna. She is gonna flip.

By the time I got out of the locker room I was calmer. I started to make my way out towards the back entrances of the school. Grrr. I just remembered I had to meet my unfashionable friends in front of the school five minutes ago. I raced to my locker to get the books I needed for the weekend, and out the door. They were there still waiting. Lyla telling people to vote for her as the student body president. Anna on her cellphone. Jared standing there looking into space.

I hang out with an interesting bunch of people.

Anna was talking Spanish with no doubt her father. It sounded like Anna was having troubles on getting permission from her dad to go out. She huffed, and closed the phone. I'm pretty sure that tweaked her dad. Her big brown eyes met my cool blue ones. She smiled. She passed a silky coffee and cream hand through her black locks. If I weren't so queer, I think I would have wanted to go out with this Latina.

"Parents just don't understand." She said. I laughed to myself. So true.

Lyla got done talking to some jocks. She whirled around to me and Anna.

"I'm so gonna win the elections!" Lyla had moved to here at the end of last year, but she had become very popular. She was from New York. Her parents had moved here to Hillbrook, CA because her fathers company had promoted him. Her large hazel eyes glowed with thought, she said her family was originally from Egypt. I didn't doubt her because she possessed Cleopatra-like beauty. Not sore to the eyes at all.

Jared finally noticed it had gone quiet. He wasn't the sharpest one, but sometimes I think he knows more than he leads on to know. He's always thinking, maybe masterminding a plan for world domination. Who knows what's under that Irish red head of his. His green eyes, were roaming over us. As if counting if we were all there. Not hard task, but maybe there was something deeper (Which I doubt.)

"So are we ready to get going?" I put my tanned hands into my jean pockets. My blonde hair all gelled up in spikes. I bet I was a site to see. This stunning all American boy.

"Stop posing. Get over yourself." Anna scoffed at me. How dare she! She just lost major brownie points.

"Let's go. We're gonna be late." Jared started walking off. I trudged on with the group, all the while explaining to them what had just happened to me a few minutes ago.

We got to the Avenue as we called it. Lambert Avenue was what the town called a "community shopping area". Basically, it was a long street with some stores, as it reached other towns it changed it's name, but to us it's simply the Avenue. We walked past the ice cream shop. Crave. We past by the pet store. Lyla stopped and looked at the puppies play with each other. We passed the same old stores we always pass.

"Where are we going?" I was frustrated.

"Hold on just a bit more." Jared explained.

We passed by the movie theater. I thought that this was our stop. No dice. We walked a little bit farther down, past the diner, and the fruit market. We stopped. I looked around. We were in an empty parking lot that faced the abandoned bakery.

"We are in the middle of nowhere. What a surprise! Why do we trust Jared with directions? Seriously….."

"We are not done." Jared walked towards the back door of some abandoned building. He pulled out a key and opened the door. Jared flicked on the lights, and clicked some other buttons. Suddenly, house music started coming from hidden speakers.

"What is this place?" Anna and Lyla were as perplexed as I.

"It's called Loungetech. It's a café, and a computer lounge. My uncle owns it." Jared sat down on a bean bag. Anna and Lyla sat on bean bags on either side of him.

"I have two things to say. One: I hate these places. Two: You have an uncle?" I was reluctant to sit, but the bean bags called to me. My will was weak after the walk. I sat next to Lyla.

"Yeh, I think you met him at the new years party. That biker looking guy." Jared stood up, and flicked another switch that turned on all the computers.

"I remember him. He got smashed. Started singing old Irish pub songs. Wait, if you have an uncle here, why are you staying at my house?" Wow, these bean bags are comfortable.

"Well he doesn't live here in Hillbrook. He lives in San Francisco. He actually gave me full power over most operations here. Tonight I scheduled the 'Grand Opening'" Jared went around the bar, and got some sodas. He handed them to us, and sat back down.

Anna looked at her clock. "Well it's 6:45 and this place is pretty dead. When was this 'Grand Opening' supposed to happen?"

"In fifteen minutes." Jared sighed.

Lyla looked around. "Does anybody know that this place exists?"

"Yeah, about a hundred or more people emailed me saying they are coming tonight." Jared took a swig of his drink.

"Have you hired anyone to help out? Cause seriously one hundred people is somewhat a lot of people. Anyways why are we here.?" I stood up, and checked out the computers. They were machines. In the best way possible.

"You just answered your own question." Jared stood himself up and went into a backroom. He came back with some shirts. They had the "Loungetech" logo. "You work here now. You make eight dollars an hour plus the tips that you might get." He took of his hoody, and put the green shirt on. How typical. He threw the yellow one at Lyla and the red one at Anna. He had a blue one left.

"No! I refuse to wear that shirt."

Jared looked at me. "Why?"

"Because I hate blue! It's unflattering. It makes me look like I'm gonna vomit. Light blue is okay, but icky navy blue stinks!"

"Too bad. The store where I got these made didn't have any other colors."

Anna and Lyla went into the backroom to change.

"Fine. I'm only doing it for the money. I'm running kinda low." I took my beautiful pink T-shirt off, and put the disgusting blue work t-shirt on. At least it didn't make me feel itchy.

Lyla and Anna came out. They didn't seem to be dying inside like I was. Actually, they seemed quite happy. Jared smirked.

"I can't believe I have a job." Anna was doing a little dance.

"It's not a profession, but it'll pay for my 'excursions' to the mall" Lyla replied.

"Okay places everyone. It's almost show time." Jared pointed us to hour posts. Lyla and I were supposed to be behind the bar selling food and drink. Jared and Anna were selling the time and events for the computers.

After about ten minutes of waiting, the first person walked into the lounge. It was this dweeby kid dressed in all black. He looked full of himself as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He gave Anna a hard time about registering for events.

"I'm said I wanted to register for all the night's events!" screamed the boy angrily. "This ticket is good for an hour, not a day. What are you stupid?"

Anna was about to snap back, but Jared stepped in. Knowing him, it wasn't to defend Anna, but to get the major profits. The geek took a seat near the back of the lounge.

Slowly but surely people started filling in until the place was packed. A lot of hot guys and gals dancing to the beat, and even more playing some tournament event thing at the computers. I told Lyla to hold the fort because I saw Gio in the crowd. I made my way towards him. He was with some friends.

"Hi." I said.

"Um, who are you?" he looked at his friends. There was a glint of panic in his eyes. His friends looked like they were about to give me problems.

"You don't remember me? You know from this afternoon?" He looked even more nervous.

"No I am sorry I do not." I was astonished. He wasn't out. I'm such and idiot.

"He's not a fag Cliff. C'mon Gio let's go somewhere else." I hated Roy Mullard. He was such an ass.

Gio looked back at me, and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. I was too. He just dropped a few notches in my book. I went back to Lyla because she was swamped with customers.

At the end of the night I was tired. It was close to 2 AM in the morning. The crowd had pretty much left. The only people left where the geeky kid and this really hot guy with black hair, and these piercing green eyes. He looked up at the clock.

The clock indicated it was nearly 3 AM and still the two kids where at their computers. Jared went up to them.

"Um excuse me guys, you gotta leave. It's closing time."

"Alright, fine." The geek in black stood up, and stormed out.

"Sure." The young man with the green eyes stood up, and walked towards the door. He had an authentic Brit accent. If I wasn't still infatuated with Gio, I would have probably hit on him. He pulled out a key from his pocket. He shut the door, and then used the key to open it. Out came a stream of light and the sound of running water. At this Jared, Anna, Lyla, and I all turned around. The guy beckoned us to follow him, and something within me, and apparently everybody else made them go through the door.

The door shut behind us, and we were in this wooded area. Farther beyond was a what seemed to be a Greek temple. We walked towards it. Attracted to it like bugs to light. We made our way up the steps.

Inside was the young man and a black wolf. In back of them where four stands, each with a bracelet and necklace on them. Behind those altars were different, what seemed to be, elements. There was a burning flame behind one altar. A small bubbling fountain behind the next. The constant whirl of wind behind another. And a tree standing tall and firm in the earth.

"Seriously Zordon, the teenager thing has to stop." The wolf was talking!

"Alpha shut up, I have to make my initiation speech." The young man glared at the dog. I noticed this guy was no longer in street clothes but in white robes laced with gold filigree.

"Hello Jared. Hello Anna. Hello Lyla. Hello Cliff. I am Zordon. I am the embodiment of good, and you four have been chosen by me to protect." He sounded serious, but I couldn't help cracking up.

Lyla shot me a glare. I stopped laughing.

Jared looked confused.

"What are we protecting?" Anna asked the question we all had in mind.

"Well, the universe. Well, not really, right now just the Earth. But if you can conquer the plague that will befall the Earth, you can possibly save the universe."

"But as your wolf friend said, we're only teenagers. What can we do?" Lyla was prying.

"As you are, you can barely beat a stick figure, but soon you will gain the power of metamorphosis. You will be able to change. Become faster and stronger than any other humans could ever dream. You will become Power Rangers!"

I couldn't help myself. I cracked up again.

Jared hit me in the back of the head. I stopped.

The altars behind him started glowing.

"Anna step up. You are the Sagittarius. The fire and the soul of this group, guide them well. You will gain the power to morph into the Fire Zodiac Ranger." Anna walked towards the altar and picked up the necklace and bracelet. A red light imbued her.

"Jared step up. You are the Taurus. The strength and protector of this group, guard them well. You will gain the power to morph into the Earth Zodiac Ranger." Jared stepped towards the altar and took the necklace and bracelet. A green light imbued him.

"Lyla step up. You are the Aquarius. The imagination and will of this group, aid them well. You will gain the power to morph into the Air Zodiac Ranger." Lyla stepped towards the altar and took the necklace and bracelet. A yellow light imbued her.

"I object! I can't do blue. Why isn't there a pink ranger? Like the ranger of love, or something. C'mon can't I be anything but that icky color blue?" I couldn't stand by and take this abuse!

"I am sorry, but you are a Pisces. Your destiny has been determined by you sign. Pisces is a water sign, thus you must become the Water Zodiac Ranger! You cannot refuse what is written in the Heavens!"

"Fine, I'll do it. You guys owe me big time."

"Cliff step up . You are the Pisces. The intelligence and creativity of this group, assist them well. You will gain the power to morph into the Water Zodiac Ranger." I stepped towards the altar, reluctantly. I took the silver necklace and put it on. I picked up the bracelet and cringed. I put it on my right wrist. I was imbued by a blue light.

There was a flash, and there we were. In really cool combat suits. They were not bad looking. Except for the fact that mine was blue.

Anna sped off running. She was mind numbingly fast. We all raced after her.

After some time being in the suits, and getting used to them, Alpha the wolf came for us. He led us back to the temple.

"It seems you have grown accustomed to the suits and powers." Zordon smiled. He was really cute.

"We have, but how do we get out of them?" I asked.

"Just hit the zodiac symbol in the front and say 'deactivate'. That should do the trick."

We all changed back.

"Problem. How do we morph back when we need to? And how will we know when we need to?" Anna was really into this whole save the world thing.

"You must lock on the symbol on the bracelet to your necklace, and then say your element."

I tried it. I hit my right hand on my Adam's apple and almost killed myself, but I morphed. I deactivated. The rest tried and did the same.

"As for the dangers you will face, they will become clear enough in time. You must go now. Go and rest, for the future of so many depends on you four. The new Power Rangers!"

As we made our way back to the door we came in through, Alpha came. He carried four keys in his jaw. He gave us each one and told us that hey would work on any door. He explained that by using the keys we would come back to Zodiac Temple as we called it.

When I stepped back into the real world. I felt something in the air. Something other than us had changed, Something greater had increased it's power, and hold over destiny. I took in a breath and sighed. Now I have to get more things in blue. Nothing is ever going to be the same again.


	4. Fighting?

Chapter 2: Fighting?

"Valley Crest Shopping Mall. Sounds the like the perfect place to start. Humanity won't know that hit them." A figure rose from the dawn shadows. It molded itself into human form. The man looked around and grinned. The plan was underway, and there was nothing that could stop them. The Shadow Empire would begin here.

I woke up the next morning hoping that what happened the day before was just a dream. I really bad, gaudy, weird dream. Then I saw the Loungetech shirt thrown over my digital clock, and I realized that yesterday did happen. Well I wasn't sure about the whole talking wolf and super powers bit because if I remember correctly I took a sip of a weird tasting drink. I might have been high and delusional. I felt something lightly tap my chest as I got out of bed. I looked down, and there it was the Morphing Necklace. Damn it! I was a super hero thingy, or whatever that hot guy Zordon called it. Oh yeah! I am a "Power Ranger". Seriously, who thought up the name? Sounds like a cop primetime 70's melodrama gone stupider.

I made my way down stairs, and to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out some chocolate milk. As I drank from the carton, I noticed that there was a note on the refrigerator door. I read it over.

Great my mom was out for the day. Some big shot client of hers landed himself in the judicial system yet again. When will people understand embezzlement is not the way to go. I sighed. I pulled out the sugariest cereal, and I poured it into the biggest bowl we had. I dunked out the rest of the chocolate milk on it.

As I made my way to the breakfast nook, I noticed that my mom had left her credit card on the kitchen table (an expensive yet cheap way of making up for the fact that I barely ever saw her). I'm so going to splurge. I do have to add blue to my wardrobe after all. I devoured the bowl of cereal ravenously. Morphing sure did give me an appetite.

I looked at the bracelet. It wasn't that bad looking. I might have picked up something like this on my own. It was a simple silver chain with one charm on it. What I recognized to be the symbol for Pisces. Then I moved my attention to the necklace. On it was a plain silver chain with a single blue link that shimmered. I hit the charm against the chain, and the entire necklace started to shimmer, and I morphed. I deactivated. I couldn't begin to spin my head around this whole morphing thing. I sighed, and put the bowl in the sink. I made my way upstairs, and I went into the shower.

I came into my room, and started searching for something blue. Seriously hating that cute Zordon dude. I pulled out a nice blue T-shirt I got from Lucky. I pulled it over my head, and put on some light blue jeans, and white Reeboks to pull it all together. I'm good. I went back into my room, and I picked up my wallet and my keys. I picked up my cell phone, and headed towards the door.

My cellphone started ringing. I looked at it, and I didn't recognize the number. I didn't answer. It was probably a wrong number anyways. I noticed I had like a kajillion missed calls. All of them were from the same number that had just called. I checked my voicemail. I had about ten messages. All of them from… Gio! He had called to say he was sorry for last night, and that he hoped we could talk. Fat chance. I am well known for my cold shoulder techniques. But, after all it was Gio. Maybe I would talk to him, eventually. I turned my cell off, and my I made my way to the stairs.

All of a sudden, I hear this odd sound coming from one of the guest rooms. It was a deep rumbling. I went back to my room, and picked up the bat I used to have for little league (the only benefit, other than the hot guys). I crept slowly, and I opened the door to the guest room. It creaked. Need to get that fixed.

The rooms was dark, but I could still make out a figure still sleeping on the bed. I could see how it's breath came in and out. Then there it was again. The sound. A ground shaking snore. Whoever it was should get that checked out. I came up to the side of the bed. I slowly raised the bat over my head.

"Get up! Who are you?" I was hysterical. I should have called 911 back in the hallway. Too late now.

From underneath the blankets popped out a red streak of hair. It was an all too familiar shade of red. I lowered my bat, and I started poking and prodding the intruder. From underneath the covers rose Jared. He yawned, and looked at me strangely.

"Wha's the bat forr…" He yawned out this phrase. I had completely forgotten the fact that he had asked to crash here for the weekend. I was relieved. I took in a deep breath.

"Good morning Jared. Get dressed, we're going to the mall." I walked out of the room.

Jared came down the stair bleary eyed. He almost missed a few steps. That would have resulted in me having to call an ambulance, and such. Not something I was ready to deal with on a Saturday morning.

"What about Loungetech?" He could barely walk, and yet he was still worried about business.

"Well, since last night was such a success I guess, you can have some fun this weekend, and start hiring people later. The four of us can be like standard week staff. With Saturday and Sunday off." It made sense in my head.

"No, I will not have sex with you." He laughed. It was an ongoing joke that annoyed the heck out of me. He had been making it since the day I came out. It got stale pretty quickly.

"Seriously, that has to stop. How many times have I told you that I do not reflect the feelings you have for me." I chuckled, and he fumed. He was always bad at taking comebacks.

Jared and I made our way to the kitchen. He ate some bread and butter, and drank a soda.

"Should we call the girls?" I was thinking about Anna. I wonder how her father took it when she came in at 3 AM.

"Sure, why not? It wouldn't be fun without them."

I called the girls at home. Lyla had been awake for, according to her "hours". She was working on some fund raiser. I will no doubt be somehow involved in this plan. I always was. Anna said that her dad had worked all night, and that her older brother himself got in pretty late. They both said that they would be waiting for us to pick them up. My driving privileges had been revoked for the past two weeks, but everybody knew that today was when I got my keys back. I found them hanging from the kitchen key holder as my mother had promised.

Jared and I made our way to the garage. I hit the alarm, and the black range rover acknowledge it's master. I loved my car. Jared and I got in. I clicked the garage opening button. I started the ignition, and out we went.

We picked up Lyla first. She had to convince her younger sister to baby-sit her baby brother. I was glad I was an only child. Hassle free is the way to be. I felt bad for Jared, after seventeen years of being the only child, his parents decided to have another. It must hurt to have the throne taken away after so long. Divorced parents come in handy.

Anna was next on our list. She greeted us with a big smile. She said that she had left a note for her family. Her dad was knocked out in front of the TV from working the graveyard shift at his second job, and her brother had left again. The cousin that they lived with had been out grocery shopping. And we were off on our merry way.

Valley Crest Mall was like my fourth best friend. It was a limb. It was a necessity. I couldn't live without it. It had seen me through my happy times, and had seen me through the bad. Actually, it had helped me with the bad, especially when there was a sale at Lucky that one time, and I had broken up with my ex. I trust the mall. It is my happy place. I found a great spot under a tree not to far from Neiman Marcus. The mall has blessed me.

We got out and made our way into the store. The rest of the guys cringed at the prices. I started taking things off the racks left, and right. Serves Gio right for not coming out. This is how I coped with all my problems. Grr. Damn Zordon for making me have to wear blue. And this is for the A – Mr. Abel gave me on that English midterm And this $600 shirt is for the time Susie Cheridan pushed me in the mud in 2nd grade. And for Bobby Simmons, whom I showed him mine but he never showed me his. This was better than therapy. I was a machine. Grrr. I had vented enough. My friends stood back. Too scared to say anything. They knew how I got. They had seen this before, but it still freaked them out. All they could do is wince at the amount of money I had spent in five minutes.

When I was done we made our way to other stores. The others picked up a few things, and so did I but I was mainly done for the day. My stomach grumbled.

"I'm having a major sushi craving right now. Can we go to the food court?"

" I'm hungry too. My stomach is yelling for tacos." Lyla rubbed her stomach.

"I'd kill for some fries and a soda." Anna sat down on a nearby bench.

"Yeh, whatever." Jared was consumed. He was reading the directions he bought to some game in a video game store.

"Hey, I know you loserfaces. You work at the Loungetech dump, right?" We all turned around. It was that jerk nerd that had given Anna a hard time.

"Who the hell says loserface?" Jared was angered by the comment.

"I do, and by the way that game you bought, your not up to it." He smiled and started walking away.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Anna was furious.

He turned around with a huge grin.

"I am Javier Del Santos Ph.D in Physics." He walked away again.

"Yeah right." Lyla muttered under her breath.

"He's way to young to have Ph.D in anything." Jared was confused as usual.

"Actually that's not true. I've read about him. He's supposed to be crazy smart. He graduated from Princeton when he was twelve. By the time he was thirteen he was working for some company in Sweden. That jerk is a genius." I hated scientists.

After eating we headed to Border's. We spread out. I headed towards the magazine sections, but before I could even pick anything to heard a woman came crashing through the doors.

"Monsters! Shadows! Someone help! Help!" At this I felt a tug. My destiny reeling me in. It seemed that the others felt it too. All four of us rushed outside to see what was happening.

We found shadows that sprang from the ground. They were attacking the nearby people. We went into a run. I really hoped that my bags were okay. Thankfully, I was smart enough to put them back in the car after we went to the food court. Who would actually carry all those bags?

I felt pain. One of those things hit my shoulder. That's what I get for zoning out. Wait! I'm fighting? The kickboxing classes paid off! I dodged, and rolled. Punched and kicked the ugly shadow beings. The rest of the guys were doing the same. It was as if by instinct we knew what to do.

Then suddenly, they vanished. They became ordinary shadows again. I took in deep breaths. I'm glad that's over. A man started walking towards us. He seemed angry.

"Who are you?" he was fuming. "How are you?" he was screaming. He seemed to be filled with anguish. He was bursting.

"The power was lost long ago. You cannot be able to fight the Shadow Hordes. Only rangers can do that!"

"Well, to bad for you cause we are the Zodiac Rangers!" Anna stood in front of us as she proclaimed this. "You'll have to get through us in order to get to them." She pointed towards the mall, and took a defiant stance.

The man scowled, and started to walk to the shadows. Jared tried to get him, but with a smile, and a bow the man descended into the shadows made by the trees. I went cold.

"What the hell was that?" Jared was altered. My brain was going a mile a minute. I was trying to explain to myself what just happened. I spotted Alpha.

"I think it will all be explained pretty soon." I started towards the wolf.

"Zordon wants to talk to you." He led us to a door. His nose touched it gently. The door glowed. Anna opened the door, and there we were, in Zodiac Temple.

Zordon approached the four of us with a stern look on his face. "It is happening much faster than I predicted. Shadow and his underlings have already launched their attack. It is too soon!" He paced back and forth in front of the temple steps.

"What was that?" I needed an explanation.

"Those were Shadow Hordes." He was still pacing.

"They were pretty easy. This should be a piece of cake." Lyla was practically cheering.

"They are nothing compared to what lies ahead of you. I predict that now since Shadow knows I am on this plane again, the attack will be even fiercer." Zordon stopped pacing and he looked at us. "I was hoping that this day wouldn't come so soon." He walked up the temple steps, and we followed. He waved a hand, and from the floor arose a frozen pool of water. In it was an image of four robots. They looked like something out of an anime.

"These are your Zords. They are high-tech weaponry I have developed in order to fight Shadow. They are yours. Each one in balance with you element."

"Awesome! When do we get them!" Jared was amped up. He was treating this like one of his games.

Zordon pulled out an assortment small plastic pieces. Each one a different color. I counted twelve in all. Jared grabbed them out of his hands. Zordon looked a little bit annoyed.

"You look cute when you're angry." I blurted. I blushed. He blushed, and straighted up. He coughed a fake cough.

"So do I like take a stance, and yell something while holding a piece or whatever this is?" Jared was bouncing off the walls. Anna ripped the pieces out of his hands. Lyla shot him a glare.

"First, you must perform a task in order to prove you are worthy." Zordon looked sternly at all of us.

"Me and Cliff had this conversation before? I will not sl…" Jared stopped talking because he noticed that the joke would not have been well received.

"Thank you for controlling yourself. Well, you must put this puzzle together. It must shape a perfect sphere in order for you to be able to call upon the Zords."

Anna gave me all the pieces. "You're the smart one. So put it together." I looked at the pieces. Great puzzles without words. Not my thing. I started fiddling with the pieces.

About an hour later I had gotten nowhere. "Well since there is no eminent danger, why don't we go back home, and work on this over a Pizza?" The entire gang agreed.

"Do as you must in order to complete the puzzle." Zord motioned that we were free to go.

We walked back into reality, and went to Ned's Pizza. It was right off Lambert. I had been coming here since I moved to Hillbrook when I was nine because they had the best Sicilian pizza. I took my usual seat, and the others crowded around me. They were yelling out advice on how to place the pieces.

Javier walked in. What is with this dude? He's like everywhere we go! He came over and stared at what I was doing.

"Hey it's one of those cheap vending machine puzzles! Having trouble there?" He laughed and went to the counter. Lyla decided to go order for us because we were going to be here a while. Sweat started to glisten on my forehead.

Shadows rose and fell as dusk approached. A woman stepped forwards from the night. She pulled out a clay figurine. It was of a demon like figure. It had protruding horns and all. She set the figurine on the sidewalk.

"Here my voice and my plea. Let the evil within be set free." Her chant made the shadows dance. They consumed the figurine. Then there was darkness again, and from the shadows emerged the demon.

"Marvus. You have been summoned by Shadow! Wreak havoc on this stupid little town."

"I will do as you and Shadow wish, Eksanda." Marvus bowed to the enchantress. She made her way back into the shadows. She turned around abruptly, and looked through her pack.

"Oh yeah, take this for extra precaution." She threw a vial at Marvus' feet. Out sprang a purple miasma. It surrounded the creature entirely. Suddenly the creature started growing. And soon it reached the height of the tallest building in Hillbrook.

"Ah! Now I can have some fun!" The monster marveled at his height. He struck a nearby warehouse. Thankfully, it was empty.

About two hours after we got the puzzle, we still were nowhere. Then on the radio cam announcement, supposedly there was a creature thirty stories high terrorizing the people on the edge of town. The town was to be evacuated immediately.

Javier stood up and went to the little twenty five cent vending machine, and bought a little puzzle too. He mocked us from afar by putting it together in under a minute. He walked out with a smirk on his face.

"I would pay anything to wipe that smile off that face." Lyla screamed.

"I think you have more pressing matters." Alpha appeared out of nowhere. "You have to finish that puzzle before that monster destroys the city!"

I needed a bathroom break. Putting that puzzle thing together was impossible. And how were we supposed defeat a giant creature when it's pinky was probably bigger than us? We needed to get the Zords, and we needed them fast. I just wished that the puzzle Zordon gave us wasn't that hard.

I made my way out of the bathroom, and I noticed Alpha, Lyla, and Anna crowding around Jared. Oh no! He is touching the puzzle! We are screwed! I ran back to the group, and there I found Jared and his hands skillfully putting the pieces in one by one, and then he was done. How the heck? What the freak was that? It was impossible! Jared off all people completed the puzzle. It started glowing, and so did the pendants on our bracelets.

"Wow, my gaming skills are coming in handy." He smiled up at us.

"Hey kids! I think you should get outta here! The radio says that the monster is heading our way. I'm closing up." Ned the pizza place owner was aking his apron off. We all nodded. We got into my car, and put on the radio. The announcer said that the monster was near Ford street. We pulled a U-turn and headed to where the monster was.

We saw the monster in the horizon. He was looming over the smaller office buildings of the area. Alpha gave us a last bit of advice. "All I have to say is that trust your inner elements. When you need them they will come. Now get out there and make this old wolf proud!"

We all stepped out my range rover. I was unsure about leaving it in the middle of the street while a monster was heading directly towards it.

"Okay guys! It's morphing time!" Anna hit her bracelet against the necklace. If I'm not mistaken that was a cliché. There was a red flash. "Fire Zodiac Ranger!" Seriously, having super powers isn't a reason for being over dramatic. And what's with the theatrics? She looks like she's going into an epileptic shock.

Jared hit his bracelet against the necklace, and with a green flash he was morphed. "Earth Zodiac Ranger!" I think the random moves come from morphing, hopefully I don't look like an idiot when I morph.

Lyla hit her bracelet against the necklace. There was a yellow flash. "Air Zodiac Ranger!" More convulsions ending in a dignified pose.

Ugh. I hit my bracelet against the necklace. There was blue flashed. Within seconds I was in the skin tight suit, and the helmet. I started perspiring.

"We are the Zodiac Power Rangers! Stop at once or prepare to fall!" Anna took the lead. She started running towards the giant. She tried striking it, but was easily pummeled by a toe.

"Oh lookey it's some ickle little rangers. You can't do anything while you the size of a pea." The monster started to bring down his giant foot in order to step on Anna. Jared rushed in and saved her.

"Are you okay?" Jared was panting. Anna nodded. She stood up slowly she was trying to figure out what to do. I was mulling over the same I thing in my own head. I remembered Alpha's words.

I looked inside me, and started gathering my courage. "Water Zodiac Zord! Come forth!" I felt a rumble, as far away in a distant ocean rose a machine. Then I felt the ground shake as the machine made it's way towards me. I jumped out of instinct, and I landed inside a booth with lights and levers. I was inside the Zord. I could control it. So cool!

The others did the same. Their Zords rising from the earth of some ancient forest, emerging from a boiling volcano, and falling from the sky. They were not animals but human shaped representation of their elements. They stood erect, and waiting to fight.

"Whoa! This wasn't part of the plan." The monster backed up, and we headed in. There was a melee of kicks and punches, and soon the monster was down for the count.

Eksandra came from the shadows, and revoked the power she had given Marvus. They could not afford one of their prime falling so early on in battle. The monster started shrinking, and became a figurine once again. The enchantress took it from the ground, and stepped back into the shadow.

"Yes! We just kicked some monster butt!" Lyla was ecstatic. We jumped out of our Zords, and they went back into slumber we awoke them from. We all deactivated, and celebrated in our own way. Alpha came trotting towards us. Lyla ran towards him, and gave the wolf a hug.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys after doing some stand up work, but it isn't over Zordon wants to talk to all of you at Zodiac Temple tomorrow. He has important news that will help you. For now rest because…."

"…we need it. We know!" I finished his sentence. I was just getting off one of the biggest rushes I'd ever had in my life. I couldn't rest. I felt like running a mile or two, but then the adrenaline started to become scarce. I returned to normal. I took in a deep breath, and I walked to my car. The group piled in, and Alpha trotted out of sight.

I dropped all the guys off. Jared said he felt like sleeping in his own bed, so I left him at his house. I parked my car, and went into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and called for some take out. I went to check for the mail. At my front door was a red rose, and a note. I took them both in with the mail. The note was from Gio. He said he was sorry again. A romantic gesture. Maybe I would warm up to him and his European charms again.

When the take out came I went to the basement and ordered something off pay per view. I ate. All the food made my eye lids heavy. I dozed off in front of the TV while watching some Indie flick.

"Master! I had to withdraw Marvus. We cannot afford to … Ahhhh!" A shock passed through the enchantress. This was punishment for not going through with the masters plans. She deserved it.

"Eksanda. I made you, and very well can break you!" the shadows sent another wave of pain through her. Her screams grew louder, as the pain intensified. She would never go against the master's plans ever again.

The computer was doing a search on human metamorphosis. That was the only explanation for how those beings could be. Those chumps must be able to change! But how? He would figure it out. His glasses reflected the glow of the screen as it brought up details on another search. He could build his own robot. His own machine that could rival, what was their name, oh yes, the Zodiac Power Rangers. What a stupid name. He laughed while absorbing the still glow of the screen. The only light in so much darkness. In a room riddled with Shadows. Eyes for a greater being.


	5. Tridents and Coin Collections

Chapter 3: Tridents and Coin Collections

The phone started ringing. My eyes opened. I rubbed them, which didn't help because they remained bleary. I wiped the drool of my chin. Then, I realized the phone was still ringing. Some people are too persistent. I ran up the stairs that lead to the kitchen. I picked it up.

"Finally, I thought you were dead or something." Jared. He must want something. "Can you come down to Loungetech? We need your help down here."

"Do I have to like serve people?"

"No, we're having job interviews."

"Ok. I'll be there in half an hour." I hung up the phone and went back downstairs. I looked at the clock that hung from the wall. It was almost noon. Wow, I slept a while. I picked up all the garbage, and the empty Chinese food containers. There was a dumpling left. I was tempted to eat it, but I thought better, after all it had been laying there for hours. I put it all back in the plastic bag, and then into the trash in the kitchen. I cleaned yesterday's dishes, and tidied up the kitchen. My mom complains that the house is a mess, not exactly my fault. I checked the messages on the house phone. My mom called saying that she would come home today. My dad called to set up a time we could hang out, not my favorite activity.

I went upstairs, and took a shower. I got ready, blue shirt and all. I checked my cell phone. More messages from Gio. I picked up my keys, necklace, and bracelet. I went to the garage, and made my way to Loungetech.

When I got there the place had some people in it. I saw the guys all behind the counter. I made my way to them.

"So now that we're all here, I think we can start interviews." When it came to business, money, and games Jared was always serious, for everything else not so good. "Some people are already here, and probably others are on their way."

"How do these people know when things are happening? We've only been open once, and you yet people know it's happening." Lyla took a swig of soda.

"You should see my buddy list. And those people's buddy lists. It would explain a lot." Jared smiled. He picked up the pile of papers on the counter, and sifted through them. "We have four spots open, and so far ten applicants. First up is Giovanni Marino."

"Wait what?" I looked at the application. It wasn't a cruel joke thought up by Jared, Gio's name was on an application. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, and I turned around. Gio was there. He smiled at me. I couldn't resist, so I smiled back. I'm dying inside.

"Okay. Break it up you two. We don't want any lewd acts in this public area." Jared pulled Gio into the back room. I grabbed a soda, so I could cool down after what just happened. Anna and Lyla smiled at each other.

Okay twenty minutes have passed, and I was almost pulling my hair out. What the heck was happening in there? It's not like they have any hard tasks here. Hell! Jared works here! It can't be that hard! I am going to go on a rampage if someone doesn't come out of that backroom. The door opened.

"Congratulations, you've got the job." Jared was shaking Gio's hand. Gio was wearing a fugly Loungetech shirt, but it was red totally his color. Of course I thought anything was his color. He smiled at me and walked towards me.

"Um, can we go for a walk." His thick Italian accent made my heart do back flips.

"I don't know." Play it cool. I looked at Lyla. Her eyes were motioning that I should take up the offer.

"Well, I think it's a good idea because your both on your break." Anna punched Jared on the shoulder. I almost burst out laughing, but I restrained myself because I would have ended up spitting all over Gio's face.

"Um. Yeah whatever." Jared's usual answer when he doesn't know what the hell is happening.

"Ok. I'll walk." Gio grinned a huge pearly grin. I melted inside. I was practically drooling as we made our way out the door. But I came to my senses, I had to play it cool.

"Did you like the rose?" He rubbed his unshaved chin.

"It was a nice touch." Keep it cool. Answer short and to the point.

"I'm sorry about Friday night. I just don't know how to tell…"

"It's okay I understand. You don't know how to tell people. And you wouldn't know what to do if someone found out. It's Coming Out 101."

"I don't think I can even do it." His black wild hair was blowing in the wind. He looked at me with his strong coffee eyes.

"It's something you have to work out on your own, but I have to say I was hurt by what you did on Friday. I won't pretend I wasn't." Ok, I officially lost cool at hello.

"I'm sorry. I will do anything to make it up to you." His olive skin glistened in the sunlight.

"Apology accepted. And to make it up to me it better be something huge!" He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I was dazed for a few seconds. "Ok. You made up for it. We're good." He smiled the killer smile. He held my hand for a while.

"Good."

"I think we should go back inside before anybody sees us."

"I really don't care anymore."

"Well, I think we should go inside before my friends start thinking bad things, when frankly I'm not that kind of boy." We walked back to the café hand in hand. Before we went we reluctantly let go. These things take time. Damn time!

"Cliff get back to work! Show Gio how to man the cappuccino machine." Jared was busy looking through the applications, and calling people's names. Lyla and Anna were showing some guy Jared just hired how to man the computer section, and no doubt gossiping all the while about what was none of their business.

"Wait up! We have a cappuccino machine?" Jared waved me off as he went into the backroom with a busty blonde chick that was sure to get a job. I was left to fend for myself.

"You know it's not that hard to man those things right?" This Asian woman walked up to me. She had a huge smile on her face.

"It's pretty easy." She got behind the counter, and explained to Gio and me what to do.

"Thanks a ton. I'll tell you what I'll make you one, and it's on the house." I went through the motions that the woman showed us, and to my amazement the coffee came out pretty good. She smiled and thanked us. She started walking away, and then she turned around.

"Hey, do you mind if I put up a flyer or two? I opened up a kung fu place down the street. I need some exposure. Hey! Maybe you two would be interested in a free class. Tomorrow at 7:00 PM. You can bring friends. Heck bring as many as you want."

"I think I'm interested. I'll take the flyers an post one on the counter, and the other one on the window by the front doors. I'll be there, and I'll bring some friends." She was a nice lady. Plus, since "my destiny has revealed itself", I think I need some training. Also I hear that martial arts are killer cardio, the perfect workout.

"Um, I'm Cliff, and this is Gio." Gio waved to her. "It was a pleasure meeting you…."

"Ms. Kwan. Trini Kwan. I hope to see you both tomorrow night. Oh and by the way you two make a cute couple." She walked away happily with cappuccino in hand. Gio stood baffled.

"Is it obvious?" There was nervousness in his tone.

"No, but she is a kung fu master." I started jumping around like a monkey. I bumped into someone behind me, and I heard the audible splash meaning that there drink hand spilled.

"You loserface!" No not this guy again. I was having such a good day too. I turned around.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Santos." I'll clean that right up. I needed to brown nose just enough to get by so I won't have to punch this guy out.

"It's ok. I'll handle it." To my amazement Javier grabbed some napkins and actually cleaned up. Maybe this guy wasn't the pure spawn of Satan. At least he was decent enough to clean up. "Now, you have to pay for my tie."

"What? Why do I have to pay for you freakin tie?"

"Because you bumped into me like the total idiot you are."

"Why I ought to!" Gio held me back. Anna and Lyla came running. The café went quiet.

"Get out of here." Anna was again furious.

"My pleasure. I'll be by for my new tie tomorrow. Oh, yeah I got it at Barney's, or you could give me fifty dollars, cash, check, or bond." Like that meant anything. He walked out. Everything went back to normal.

By around five in the afternoon, we had enough staff to man the café. Gio was on cappuccino duty and the busty blonde was behind the counter with him. There was this bookish girl that I had interviewed, Jaclyn, manning the computers. She was polite and educated, that's why I hired her. Plus, she was a decent conversationalist. I seriously needed one of those around here. The closest thing we had gotten was Javier del Santos, and I really don't want to talk about that pain. With her was Keith, the guy that Anna and Lyla were helping out earlier.

The four of us stepped out. We felt a "destiny" tug. From behind a dumpster came the familiar black wolf. He strutted towards.

"Zordon needs to talk to you." He led us to a door. Alpha touched the door with his nose, and as before we went through to Zodiac Temple.

"Rangers, we are facing an evil more powerful than I had thought."

"It's probably nothing we can't face." Anna's confidence sometimes amazes me.

"Even so, you can not do it in the four Zords alone. Remember, you must be in harmony with each other in order to be victorious over foe. Yesterday's battle was neither a victory or a defeat. I was a setback for the enemy, but nothing more. A mere scratch in their armor, but it was a time for revelation for me. In order to achieve this balance you must come together, your Zords must come together, and become one. Be a team. Individuality is fantastic, it is what makes you all great, but through teamwork we can come on top."

"Bravo Zordon! Well said." Zordon shot a glare at Alpha. I poked Jared awake. He had completely missed the team work speech. In actuality, so had I. My head was not completely all there for that mind numbly great speech.

"You know I can read your thoughts." Zordon was staring at me. Great! He had just heard everything I went into a panic. He busted out laughing. "I'm kidding. Lighten up. A super sentient immortal being makes a joke and the whole universe falls apart."

We all stared at him for a while. Zordon straightened up, stuck out his chest, and cleared his throat. "Ok on to business." He waved his hand and the frozen water mirror thingy rose from the ground. On the surface of the lake appeared a Zord. But this wasn't just any Zord, it was huge, and looked pretty lethal.

"This is the Mega Zodiac Zord." Yeah, great name. "It is formed with all four of the element Zords that you four control. But in order to transform, you must have these." I felt my heart being almost ripped open as Zordon's hand issued a pulling motion. Out of my chest and the others as well came a small silver coin. Mine had little fishes on. I rubbed my chest, that hurt.

"We need change?" I laughed mockingly. No one else did do. Lyla was still wincing a bit.

"Alone your Zords do not have enough energy to combine, and call upon the full power of the Zodiac. You can not call down the Helm of Stella. Basically, the head of the Mega Zodiac Zord. For that you need these coins, the Star Coins. Each one has a special ability within. One you can used unmorphed and also morphed. The other use is even more powerful. Inside the cockpits of your Zords there is place that can hold these. When placed in the holder, you Zord gains a power up. So these coins are essential for Zord and non-Zord combat. You all got you your sign's coin. But there are eight missing coins. Two for each of you element. These will activate soon enough, and when they do we must retrieve them immediately. If we don't who knows what anyone would do with such power? Oh and also I think I should give you these." Zordon waved his hands. I ducked. Last time this man did something with his hands, I was in pain. There was a flash, and in front of me was a pitchfork. I looked around, Anna was holding a bow, Lyla was holding this huge cannon-like thing, and Jared had a big hammer.

"These are your weapons. You can summon them at will. They get a boost when you are morphed. Also they come together to form the Elemental Cannon. With it you blast most foes away. As long as they are of reasonable size of course."

"That's all good and dandy, but why do I get a blue pitchfork?" I was mildly ticked.

"It's not a pitchfork Cliff. It's a trident. You know Poseidon wields one." Zordon looked like I did a few seconds ago.

"Oh, like Ariel's dad had in the Little Mermaid." I picked up the weapon. It felt right in my hands, even though I had no idea how to "wield" it. The weapons shimmered for a moment, and then they disappeared.

"That wraps everything up for today. Other than that be safe, and be aware for the Star Coins might activate at any moment. Anywhere." Zordon walked off, and we made our way out to the real world.

We walked back into Loungetech where everything seemed to be running smoothly. Jared gave the keys to Jaclyn and promoted her to sub-manager. Or something he definitely made up. It was an excuse not to stay late and close up shop. Jared left. Anna and Lyla left when Anna's brother came to pick her up. So it was me, the busty blonde Becky, Gio, and Jaclyn. Becky left. It was me, Gio, and Jaclyn.

"Hey, you guys want a ride?" I was cleaning the counter with a wet towel.

"Yeah, sure." Gio smiled.

"Thank You! The buses don't pass at this time anymore." Jaclyn looked relieved. She shut off the power to the computers. Gio fixed everything up in the back room, and I killed the music. We got out, and locked the door and got into my car. I dropped Jaclyn off at her apartment complex, and watched her until she was safely inside. Gio and I then drove off. We didn't exactly go anywhere. I was just driving. He didn't seem to mind either.

"So Mr. Marino, tell me a little about yourself." In reality I barely knew anything about Gio, but there was just something inside me that needed to be near him. Maybe it was another phase of my "destiny or whatever.

"Well, I am from a small village near the Mediterranean, I was born and raised there. My family was full of fishers. I lived with my grandmother and grandfather by the sea. But, my grandmother passed away, so my Aunt moved me and my grandfather here." Touching story. "How about you Cliff, what is you history?"

"Well, I was born in Los Angeles. I lived there until I was about nine. My parents got a divorce at that time. Lawyer plus lawyer do not mix well. There was an ugly custody battle, and I ended up here with my mother. I never really see my parents much anyways so it doesn't matter." I parked in a park near our school. I looked at the lake and sighed.

"Well, I don't know which story is more tragic." He held my hand, and squeezed it.

"So Gio, what are you planning to do after next year, when you graduate?"

"I'm hoping to get a soccer scholarship somewhere. It's the only thing I can really do. And maybe I could take a shot at going pro." Not a dream. He was actually an amazing goalie. "What about you?"

"Well I wanna be a lawyer. Even after I've seen how destructive that is, but it's in my blood. Other than arguing the only thing I can do is write. I would love to be an author, but my mom always said I should be realistic. It's hard to become a big name, and it's a pretty unstable job."

"If you want. You can do it." He looked at me. He leaned in. I leaned in. We kissed for the second time, and it felt just as good if not better than the first. After a few minutes, we stopped. I looked at the lake again.

"Well I think we should be on our way." Reluctantly, I started the car. He explained to me how to get to his house. When we got there he unwillingly opened the door and said goodbye.

"Hey! What's your sign?" I shouted as he made his way to the front door of a cozy looking house.

"I'm a Cancer. How about you?"

"I'm a Pisces."

He waved as he stepped through the front door. I took a long way home. I was trying to collect all my thoughts and emotions. When I finally got home, I found dinner in the fridge. Looks like mom cooked some pasta. I reheated it, and I went to my computer. I went online. I Googled an astrology compatibility sight. I looked up relationships between Pisces and Cancer. They said it was a match made in Heaven. I giggled to myself. I checked my emails, and then I saw that no one fun was online. I turned off the machine. I finished my pasta in the kitchen and disposed of the plate. I went upstairs to check if mom was home. She wasn't. I took a shower, and then I watched some TV. I went to sleep while watching the news coverage on my big fight yesterday.

Outside in the dark was Trini. She was watching the house the young boy, Cliff, had entered. She sighed. "Zordon, are you sure about these guys?" she disappeared in a white flash

The darkness stirred. "Tomorrow we shall re-execute our plan. This time without fail Eksanda!"

"Yes, Master Shadow." The enchantress bowed before the darkness. The smiling man entered through the door.

"Felion here will make sure you die if you fail." The smiling man bowed as the darkness addressed him.

"I will honor you Great Shadow." He stood and left. He had much to do before dawn arrived on Hillbrook.


End file.
